Moments
by MandaPanda2
Summary: 100 drabbles about Gregory and Olivia. Written for the Live Journal community, drabbles100.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: All characters (unless otherwise specified) belong to Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, Gary Tomlin, NBC, et al and are used here strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes.  
Rating: PG 14  
Genre: Drama  
Spoilers: The whole series, just to be safe.  
Summary: 100 drabbles about Gregory and Olivia. (Written for the Live Journal community, drabbles100.)

* * *

Prompt #1: Beginnings  
Word count: 100

The soft violin music was a harbinger of the ceremony's start. Gregory straightened and walked up to the altar, Del in his wake. The priest smiled cordially and stared intently up the aisle. Gregory followed his gaze and watched as the heavy doors opened with a flourish.

Olivia stood majestically still, swathed in layers of Venetian lace. She nodded to her father before taking her first step, floating up the aisle of a bed of rose petals. At the altar, she took Gregory's extended hand and smiled as she faced him.

It was a smile that beginnings were born on.


	2. Middles

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #2: Middles  
Word count: 100

She hovered anxiously in the doorway, watching him work. His breathing was steady, his chest rising and falling with the occasional turn of the page. So intent was she on her study of him that she nearly missed his question.

"How long are you going to stand there?" he asked softly.

She giggled and stepped inside the quiet study. "I hadn't decided," she admitted, coming around to where he sat. "Besides," she added, leaning casually on the desk, "you're in the middle of working."

He shrugged and tossed the brief aside, the thick sheaf fluttering to the floor. "Not anymore."


	3. Ends

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #3: Ends  
Word count: 100

Gregory pressed his hand into the small of Olivia's back, imported silk against his palm. She smiled up at him, leaning against his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She missed his smile, but it made no matter. The contentment in his eyes was impossible to miss. He waltzed around the dance floor, Olivia's body nestled against his. A perfect fit, like the ocean meeting the sea.

The stars twinkled overhead and Gregory held her closer as the song ended. The end of the song, but not the end of them. Not if he could help it.


	4. First

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #4: First  
Word count: 100

Gregory glared at her, his face melting in disgust. She paused, watching his eyes flicker over her dismissively. Cringing under his appraisal, she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding when he turned and left the room.

An overwhelming silence pressed down on her as she turned her back on the spot where he stood. _An eye for an eye_, she thought bitterly. She waited for a vengeful relief that did not come.

Her blue eyes fell on the crystal decanter and she fingered it delicately. Relief _would_ come in the first gratifying sip of vodka.


	5. Last

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #5: Last  
Word count: 100

Olivia pushed herself up, drawing the sheet to her chest. Del stood in front of the mirror, fastening his pants.

She blinked heavily, repelling a wave of nausea. "This is the last time," she moaned, collapsing back into the pillow's soft embrace. "It has to be."

"Whatever you say, darlin'."

* * *

Gregory rolled off his mistress, wiping a sheen of sweat off his forehead. The leather sofa stuck to his back, ripping away as he stood. "We're through," he said quietly, stepping into his discarded boxers.

She gasped, scrambling up from the sofa. "But-," she whimpered.

"This was the last time."


	6. Hours

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #6: Hours  
Word count: 100

Olivia sat tensely in the chair, the emerging shadows cloaking her still face. She had watched the hours pass, from the sun dipping behind the horizon to the diminishing height of the tapers. Dinner had long since sunk into cold, its once fragrant aroma hung heavily in the air.

Standing slowly, she leaned forward to blow out the waning flame. Resignation thundered in her heart as she looked out at the intimately set table for two. A deux.

Turning away from the table, she set her jaw and vowed, "Never again."

Wasn't that what she had said the last time?


	7. Days

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #7: Days  
Word count: 100

Gregory draped the thick towel around Olivia's shoulders, fervently rubbing her warm. She smiled at him, despite blue lips and chattering teeth. He grinned and shook his head. "You're insane, you know that don't you?"

She sputtered an answer and he drew her close, letting the warmth of his body do more for her than anything else. "What was that?"

Shivering against him, she replied, "It's days like this that make life worth living."

He clucked his tongue, pulling her away from the hole cut into the frozen lake and towards the warming tent. "I still say it's insanity, Liv."


	8. Weeks

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #8: Weeks  
Word count: 100

Gregory eyed her carefully, her words sinking in deep. "Late."

She nodded, clutching his hand excitedly. "A few weeks."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She tilted her head, watching him oddly. "Is something the matter?"

He shook his head and turned away, staring out at the fading sunset. A stab of uncertainty cut through him, stifling the rising excitement.

Olivia reached out, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Darling," she whispered in his ear, pressing against his back, "you're going to be a _wonderful_ father." She kissed his neck softly and he turned back to her.

"You think so?"

"I know so."


	9. Months

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #9: Months  
Word count: 100

Olivia sat on the hard plastic chair, waiting expectantly as she stared through the silver chain link. The twin chair on the other side was empty and she shifted anxiously. Patience had never been a virtue of hers.

A door slammed on the other side and she glanced up. The harsh orange of the prison jumpsuit glared against her eyes as Gregory claimed the empty seat. He stared back at her, silent.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned in and clenched the chain link. "It's been months."

His finger brushed over hers as his lips curled into a smile.


	10. Years

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #10: Years  
Word count: 100

Gregory collapsed heavily onto their bed, clutching his head in his hands. Her words echoed in the silence, bouncing around in the heavy unspoken. _This sofa…that rug…your bed!_

The years that he had spent, living in forced denial as they mocked him behind closed doors. He lunged up with a guttural roar that cut sharply through the quiet. The glass bottle slammed into the wall with a resounding crack, shattering easily into a dozen pieces.

The overwhelming scent of Olivia's perfume filled the bedroom, to his eternal torture. He kicked at the broken shards. A fitting end to the evening.


	11. Red

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #11: Red  
Word count: 100

Gregory crept into the living room, the Persian rug devouring his footsteps. He smiled and crouched behind his wife, placing a large bouquet of long stemmed roses in her lap. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia turned around, looking bashfully over the top of the flowers. With laughter lighting up her eyes, she nudged a gift box to him.

He opened it carefully, biting back a smirk as he pulled out a flimsy red negligee. "I don't think this is quite my size."

"It's mine," she whispered seductively. "But you'll appreciate it all the same, won't you?"


	12. Grey

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #12: Grey  
Word count: 100

Gregory's jaw clenched, the muscles in his face working as he watched Olivia over the rim of his glass. She was across the dinner table from him, engrossed in conversation with the man sitting next to her. Dr. Andrew Grey. "Call me Andy," he said jovially when they were first introduced.

She leaned into him, their faces nearly touching. The aged scotch warmed his throat as his hand gripped the glass tighter. _Andy's_ hand was covering Olivia's, his thumb caressing hers.

He scoffed into his glass and took another large sip of scotch. Olivia looked up, meeting his dark eyes.


	13. White

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #13: White  
Word count: 100

Olivia shivered beneath the wool blanket draped across her knees. She drew the fur collar around her neck, snuggling against Gregory. He wrapped his arm around her, squeezing gently.

The horse's hooves clapped against the pavement as the merry sound of jingling bells echoed in the silent night. A lazy curtain of white fell from the dark sky, staining the top hat of the driver.

"Darling, this is…"

"This is what?" His finger nudged her chin up and he gazed into her eyes. She leaned up, cupping his face as her lips found his.

"Magical," she whispered against his lips.


	14. Black

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #14: Black  
Word count: 100

"You are."

"So you say."

"I do say."

"This is ridiculous."

Olivia grinned, running her hand through her long hair as she leaned up. She walked her fingers slowly up his chest. "I'm not so sure about that," she teased, resting her chin over his heart as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her, the black silk sheet a tempting counterpoint against her alabaster flesh. "Talking," he said quietly, "is pointless."

"Is it really?" she asked, shedding the sheet as she crawled up his naked body.

His hands slid down her back to cup her bottom. "Yes."


	15. Blue

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #15: Blue  
Word count: 100

Gregory felt Olivia stiffen beside him and heard the sharp intake of breath. He felt for her hand, grasping it as they stared down. A warm beam of light shone from above, casting an ethereal glow over the incubator.

She shuddered as her arms buckled and she sank back into the wheelchair. "Gregory," she gasped as she looked up at him, unshed tears causing her blue eyes to glisten. She shook her head and looked away, hiding her face in her hands.

He turned back to the incubator, staring down at the newborn lying on a blue blanket.

His son.


	16. Purple

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #16: Purple  
Word count: 100

The purple paint streaked across the rich wood in a tangle of jagged strokes. Gregory and Olivia stood in front of the study door, staring down at their three year old son's masterpiece. Sean was perched on Olivia's hip, struggling to escape her hold.

"Well," Olivia sighed, "it could be worse."

"Worse?"

"It could be all over us."

It was at that moment that young Sean recognized irony and clapped his chubby, paint stained hands against his mother's cheeks. Olivia squeaked and jumped back, causing her son to giggle uproariously.

"What was that again?" Gregory asked, biting back a chuckle.


	17. Brown

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #17: Brown  
Word count: 100

Dr. Grey's hand covered her own as his other dropped out of sight. Beneath the cover of the tablecloth, his other hand rested comfortably on her thigh.

Despite the hum of the dinner party, she heard Gregory's muffled snicker. She glanced up quickly, meeting his dark brown eyes. His glare cut through the silence and straight to the core of her being. She shifted uncomfortably and gently pushed the doctor's hand off her thigh.

Gregory's glass hit the table with a resounding clink and pushed his chair back from the table. She waited a long beat before following him out.


	18. Green

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #18: Green  
Word count: 100

Gregory took a quick breath and swung hard, the golf club flying up in a perfect arch. Olivia slid the dark sunglasses down her nose, watching him over the frame. The white ball cut through the air, nearly disappearing into the sun's glare.

"Damn," he muttered, watching as the ball made contact with the green before bouncing away from the hole. He strode back over to the cart and shoved the club into the bag. He slid behind the wheel without a word. She straightened her sunglasses, turning her attention back to the open magazine that lay in her lap.


	19. Pink

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #19: Pink  
Word count: 100

Olivia grimaced and let her feet hang off the bed. Searing pain paralyzed her, rendering her defenseless against Gregory's ministrations.

She lifted her head, wincing at the way they flesh on the back of her neck rippled. "Darling?" she mumbled as his fingers brushed over her back. "Maybe I'll just take a cold bath." She heard him cluck his tongue disapprovingly.

"That won't do," he said softly as something cold touched her bare skin. She flinched as the scent of aloe filled the hotel room. "Too much sun," he continued, gently rubbing the gel into her back. "You're all pink."


	20. Colorless

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #20: Colorless  
Word count: 100

Olivia heard him on the stairs, his footsteps growing louder with each passing second. She hurried, pouring a generous splash of the colorless liquid into her orange juice.

Spinning away from the sideboard, she fled back to the table where Caitlin and Sean sat. The picture perfect family, she thought to herself as Gregory strode into the dining room. The children parroted cheerful greetings, grating her already sensitive nerves.

He kissed the tops of their heads as Olivia took a large gulp of juice. He bent to her, poised to kiss her cheek when he sniffed. "You're drunk," he hissed.


	21. Friends

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #21: Friends  
Word count: 100

"Do you think," she began slowly, "we get along?"

He looked down at her, her long hair fanned across his shoulder. "What sort of question is that?"

She shrugged, nuzzling into his embrace. "Are we friends?"

He shook his head in disbelief and pushed himself up. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, she sat up and drew the sheet around her chest. "What do we have outside the bedroom?"

"Liv," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "is this because I asked you to move in? You're worried about us?" She hung her head and he chuckled. "Don't worry."


	22. Enemies

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #22: Enemies  
Word count: 100

"If Olivia ever finds out what we did," Bette cautioned softly, "she'll never forgive us."

Gregory looked up, tapping his finger on the desk's blotter. "Bette-," he sighed with boredom.

She slammed her hand on the desk, the harsh crack reverberating in the spacious office. "She will _never_ forgive us. _Ever_." She swallowed hard, angrily brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

He stood slowly, a dangerous calm darkening his eyes. "Then we'll just make sure she never finds out."

Bette shook her head. "It's a big price to pay for getting rid of one of your enemies."


	23. Lovers

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #23: Lovers  
Word count: 100

The sound of the dinner party faded away as Olivia's heels clicked on the hard wood. A hand shot out of the dark, locking around her wrist and pulling her into a dark doorway. The door closed behind her a moment before she was shoved against it.

"Enough with the games," Gregory growled, forcing his leg between hers. She pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders and pressed her body against his. Their mouths fought for control as his hands tangoed with the hem of her dress.

They could fail as spouses, but their triumph as lovers couldn't be denied.


	24. Family

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #24: Family  
Word count: 100

Gregory reached into the bassinet, taking the small pink bundle into his arms. He hadn't expected her to be this small. He sat down carefully in the chair, his eyes never leaving his newborn daughter's face. Her tiny rosebud mouth was still, pursed slightly as she slept in his arms.

He looked over at the hospital bed as Olivia turned in her sleep. She was at peace, slumbering comfortably after the long labor. She sighed in her sleep, tightening her mouth as Caitlin did.

With a smile, he looked back to his sleeping daughter. "We'll let Mom rest for now."


	25. Strangers

(See first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #25: Strangers  
Word count: 100

"Who is she?"

Del shrugged. "Friend of my sisters," he said, watching as Gregory and Olivia locked eyes across the room. She smiled at him over the rim of her champagne flute before turning away. "I barely know her. She's a stranger."

Gregory shook his head disapprovingly. "You were raised with terrible manners," he said as he turned away.

"Well, that maybe," Del laughed to himself as Gregory made his way across the room. He watched as he tapped her on the shoulder and said something that brought an amused smirk to her face. "But it hasn't stopped me yet."


	26. Teammates

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #26: Teammates  
Word count: 100

Bette watched Olivia laid the sleeping toddler in the playpen. The wide umbrella cast a long shadow, shading the friends from the sun overhead. "When does Gregory come back from Philadelphia?"

"Next week. I don't know. I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

Olivia shrugged, pinning her long hair up. "It doesn't matter," she murmured.

"You wouldn't be this miserable if it- if _he_- didn't matter."

"When he's here, all we do is fight. We're opposing sides in a war."

Bette sighed and leaned back. "What's wrong with these husbands of ours? Don't they remember what it's like to be teammates?"


	27. Parents

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #27: Parents  
Word count: 100

"Tell me about your parents."

Gregory looked down and grinned at the wide eyed earnestness he found. "Why?" he asked.

She leaned up, resting her chin on his chest. "Because I want to know everything about you. You're fascinating." He reached out, running his hand over her silken hair. She squirmed beneath his hand and gently prodded him. "Since when do you run out of words?" she teased, sliding up his body.

He leaned back against the headboard, bracing her arms as she pressed gingerly against him. "You break all the rules," he whispered as she smiled against his lips.


	28. Children

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #28: Children  
Word count: 100

"I will never forgive you, Daddy! EVER!"

Gregory sighed as Caitlin stormed from the room and thundered up the stairs. Her blond hair bounced against her back, waving sadly at him as she disappeared to the second floor. He turned to the bar, reaching for the decanter as Olivia coughed discreetly. "I don't want to hear it," he said sharply, dropping an ice cube into the glass.

"She's not a child anymore."

His jaw tightened as he wrapped his hand around the crystal tumbler and brought it to his lips. "I know," he murmured into the well of his glass.


	29. Birth

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #29: Birth  
Word count: 100

The lights flew overhead, one blurring into the next. Olivia grimaced, her eyes rolling back into her head as another contraction ripped across her abdomen. White hot pain danced in her vision and she gripped the hand rail of the gurney. The oxygen mask was snug on her face and she breathed deep, a rasping gasp.

The gurney barged through a set of double doors and she felt a hand cover hers. She looked up, meeting Gregory's dark eyes. She pulled the mask down as he cupped her cheek. "It's too early," she cried weakly. "Please…this can't happen. Not again."


	30. Death

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #30: Death  
Word count: 100

They had been fighting all morning. It was one of those disagreements that the usual married couple could resolve quickly. Not them. _Never_ them. It swelled to an obtrusive war that caused the children to flee to the beach.

Persistent ringing of the telephone had drawn Gregory from seclusion. He entered the living room as the handset slipped from her hand. She turned to him with tear filled eyes that glittered in the afternoon sun. "My father died," she gasped, falling into his arms.

Her tears burned his neck and he held her close, turning his face into her hair.


	31. Sunrise

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #31: Sunrise  
Word count: 100

It was nearly dawn and she still wasn't home. Gregory leaned back, swathed in the shadows of the living room. A filmy haze of cigar smoke surrounded him and he exhaled deeply. Hours had rolled by, from the dark of night to the rising of the sun.

His jaw tightened as images on repeat played in his mind. Another man pulling her clothes from her, another man's hand caressing her flesh. Her breath on another man's neck, her lips against another man's mouth. His knuckles cracked as he balled his hand into a tense fist and the front door opened.


	32. Sunset

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #32: Sunset  
Word count: 100

Olivia stretched out on the blanket, the cool sand a cushion beneath her. The cool breeze danced over the beach, a harbinger to nightfall. The sun dipped behind the horizon, scattering golden light against a painted backdrop. Gregory pressed a glass of Bordeaux into her hand and settled behind her. She leaned back, fitting snugly into the nook between his legs.

"I came down to the beach for you," he whispered in her ear, bringing a lazy smile to her face. "What do I get in return?"

"Oh," she sighed warmly as he nuzzled her cheek, "we'll think of something."


	33. Too Much

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Prompt #33: Too Much

Word count: 100

Gregory's knuckles cracked as he balled his hand into a tense fist and the front door opened. She stumbled inside, her heels clicking on the marble. He watched her close the door and lean back, breathing heavily.

When Olivia opened her eyes, she saw him sitting in the corner, his eyes trained on her. Her lips parted as she smoothed her tangled hair and neared him. "You're up." His only answer was an exhale of cigar. "I just," she stuttered, "had a little-"

"Too much." He stubbed his cigar and gave her a critical once-over. "Yes, I can see that."


	34. Not Enough

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Prompt #34: Not Enough

Word count: 100

"Too much." Gregory stubbed his cigar and gave her a critical once-over. "Yes, I can see that." Her eyes narrowed and she swallowed hard as he continued, "Just once I'd like to hear you say you haven't had enough."

"Too much. Not enough." She smirked, weighing her hands like the scales of Justice. "Which one lets me sleep at night?"

He stood abruptly, nearing her with a purpose. "That's all you did tonight? _Sleep_?" His eyes flickered over her bruised mouth, bleary eyes and mussed clothing.

"Why did you wait up?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I bother."


	35. Sixth Sense

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Prompt #35: Sixth Sense

Word count: 100

Olivia sat up, blinking sleepily. Sunlight streamed through the open balcony doors, a gentle breeze billowing the sheer curtains. She stretched gracefully and closed her eyes, listening closely. Her flesh tingled and a warm sensation bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she smiled knowingly.

She pushed back the covers and slipped from the bed. She padded downstairs, her feet curling on the chilled tile. Two suitcases stood by the front door and she flew down the hall to the study. She burst in and threw her arms around Gregory, cupping his face as she showered him with kisses.


	36. Smell

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Prompt #36: Smell

Word count: 100

Gregory closed the bedroom door and slumped against it. It was his bedroom- _their_ bedroom. And he was alone in it. His mouth dipped into a frown as he walked over to the foot of the bed and looked down.

"_If you loved me at all, I'm begging you, let me go_."

A deep void settled in his chest and he lay on the bed, covering his heart. With a painstaking slowness, he rolled over to Olivia's side of the bed. A whisper of her perfume clung to the feather pillow and he pressed his face to it, breathing deep.


	37. Sound

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Prompt #37: Sound

Word count: 100

"Don't say a word."

Olivia's reply died on her lips as she threw her arms around his neck. Gregory's lips met hers, claiming them for his own as he lifted her to the edge of the desk. Her chest pressed flush against his, her fingers clawing at his starched shirt. His arm swept wide, clearing the surface before he leaned her back.

Hot breath gasped for relief as his mouth found her neck and she cupped his head. "Your secretary," she moaned as his tongue dipped into the hollow of her throat.

"Forget her," he murmured, gently unbuttoning her blouse.


	38. Touch

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Prompt #38: Touch

Word count: 100

Gregory slid open the puzzle box and pulled the bundle of letters from the hidden compartment. The one he sought was on top and he gently unfolded the decades old letter.

_My darling,_

_I awake with thoughts of you. Your touch I long for, it is you I crave. I am consumed by you, day and night. My thoughts are with you, eagerly awaiting your return. My heart is full, beating only to the sound of your voice. Hurry home and save me from my eternal longing. I love you- yesterday, today, tomorrow, forever._

_All my love always,_

_Your Liv _


	39. Taste

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Prompt #39: Taste

Word count: 100

Olivia stood in the shower, wrenching the handle hard to the left. Scalding water rained down as clouds of steam billowed around her. Tears rolled down her face as a sob rose in her throat. Her flesh glowed pink and she slid down the wall. Drawing her knees to her chest, her back shook violently as the stream pounded down on her.

He knew. He _had_ to know.

She screamed in frustration and turned her face up. The searing water burned her and she winced, submitting. She could still taste him on her lips. If she could, so could Gregory.


	40. Sight

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Prompt #40: Sight

Word count: 100

The ship echoed with strains from the orchestra, soft music that stirred the hearts of all lovers on the ship. Olivia raised the mask to her face, preferring the shadows of the deck to the seductive light of the ballroom. A strong breeze howled as she rested her gloved hands on the railing and looked out into the night. Thousands of stars glittered overhead and a full silver moon reflected on the Mediterranean. Her throat constricted as she closed her eyes. He hadn't come after her. Not once. The mask slipped from her hand and plunged to the sea below.


	41. Shapes

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #41: Shapes

Word count: 100

Gregory watched the jeweler lay a sample of diamonds on the leather blotter. "It depends on the woman," the older man explained softly as he handed Gregory a magnifier. "There's a different shape for every woman."

He nodded, lowering the diamond and magnifier. "The diamond needs to be magnificent. Extraordinary."

The jeweler nodded and carefully selected one of the diamonds. "May I suggest the pear cut?" He held it up for Gregory, the stone glittering merrily in the light. Rainbow light danced across the leather, scattering over Gregory's hand. "She's an individual, but a romantic."

"That's the one. It's Olivia."


	42. Triangle

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #42: Triangle

Word count: 100

Olivia's stomach flipped and the breath rushed out of her lungs. The diamond flashed as her vision danced, blurring together and then apart. "Ma- married?"

Gregory's arm went around Annie, who grinned triumphantly. "Just last night." He watched Olivia falter, looking between him and his bride as she leaned back against the armchair. Their volatile triangle seemed to crumble as she slumped before them, her blue eyes falling to the ground.

"I see," she whispered as her heart rose in her throat, lodging painfully. She inhaled sharply and looked up as her lips disappeared into a tight line. "I see."


	43. Square

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #43: Square

Word count: 100

The sun glared on the surface of the pool, causing Gregory to squint as he looked up. Her heels clicked a lazy staccato across the patio before stopping at the edge. The water rippled quietly as he swam through it as she tapped her foot.

Her ankle was but a gateway to the soft curve of her calf and he followed it with his eyes as he looked up. She met his eyes, waiting. He reached for her foot, toying with the square buckle of her sandal. She sighed, kicking off the one heel as he went for the other.


	44. Circle

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #44: Circle

Word count: 100

Her hand shook uncontrollably as she turned the small plastic stick in her hand. Her heart thundered in her chest, echoing in her ears as she watched her reflection. The color had drained from her face, leaving her flesh pale and sickly.

From downstairs, the clock chimed the hour and she bit the corner of her lip as she looked down. It was time. The small circle of a window had changed to blue. "What does blue mean?" she whispered frantically as she fumbled for the box. The words on the box blurred together.

"Blue?" a voice from behind asked.


	45. Moon

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #45: Moon

Word count: 100

She sighed in her sleep as he climbed into the bed, pulling the sheets up. Her arm went over his chest, hugging him sleepily as she snuggled against him. He turned into her embrace and with a gentle hand, he reached out and held her close.

The moon sat low in the sky and silver light tumbled though the window, glowing against the silk sheets. She smelled of the almond soap she had discovered in Florence and he breathed deep as her foot nuzzled his. Her sigh disturbed the silence as his hand lazily trailed the corridor of her spine.


	46. King

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #46: King

Word count: 100

"Come on, darlin…do this one thing for me."

Olivia sat up angrily, holding the sheet against her naked flesh as she turned away. "No."

The mattress shook as he jumped up, pressing against her back and holding her close. "Please, darlin. Just talk to him about it for me."

"We barely talk at all and when we do," she growled, jerking away, "it's not about his work."

"But I need the king on my side at the board meeting." Del reached out slowly, tugging at the sheet. He rested his hand against her hip, drawing her in as she sighed.


	47. Heart

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #47: Heart  
Word count: 100

Olivia rolled over, her thick hair slipping from her shoulder as her body stretched lithely. She draped her leg over Gregory's, satin flesh against coarse. With a soft sigh of contentment, she rested her head on his chest. A moment later, his hand ran through her dark hair, lazily combing through the loose waves. She closed her eyes, a tired smile curling the corners of her mouth.

Beneath her head, his heart beat firmly, a reassuring keeper of the peace. She enveloped his chest, drawing closer to the life of him as his hand followed the curve of her spine.


	48. Diamond

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #48: Diamond  
Word count: 100

Shadows played on the wall, unfamiliar as Olivia's eyes adjusted. She looked down at her hand, angling it gently to catch the silver light. Frowning, she pumped a dollop of scented lotion into her palm and leaned against the bureau.

The lotion released its fragrance as she rubbed it around on her finger, around the gold band. The absurdity of the moment struck her, the lyrics to a forgotten song rising in her throat as she tugged at her engagement ring: "Diamonds are forever." Tears stung her eyes, her throat tightening as she whispered, "When love's gone, they luster on."

* * *

_A/N: The song Olivia sings is "Diamonds are Forever" (composed by Don Black and John Barry); lyrics appear for non-profit entertainment purposes._


	49. Queen

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #49: Queen  
Word count: 100

Gregory watched his wife, the glass of Chardonnay perched in her hand. Olivia's sapphire eyes were glazed over, nearly sad as she gazed around the ballroom. He nodded to Ben, his attention waning as he watched her eyes fall. To the world around them, she was present and lucid, with the grace of a queen. To him, he saw her slowly falter, one glass at a time.

He frowned, murmuring his apologies as he turned away, moving towards her. The glass was a breath away from her lips and he reached for it, his hand filling the void in hers


	50. Joker

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt 50: Joker  
Word count: 100

The glass was a breath away from her lips and he reached for it, his hand filling the void in hers. Olivia looked up sharply, blinking as her vision focused. Her hand twitched as Gregory crouched next to her, meeting her eyes. "You've had enough."

"Not this talk again," she muttered, snatching her hand back and reaching for her wine. "I'm in no mood for this joke."

He moved the Chardonnay out of her reach, smiling for show as he whispered, "I'm no joker " She glared at him, her blue eyes ice as he gripped her hand. "You're done."


	51. Water

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #51: Water  
Word count: 100

Gregory watched with interest as the robe fell from Olivia and she slipped into the pool. The water barely rippled, swathing her as he took her in his arms. Her legs went around his waist, their chests pressed together. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and surrendering to the weightless embrace.

He drew her closer, nuzzling the soft arch of her neck as her head went back. She looked into his eyes, lust smoldering in the blue as her back met the wall. The illuminated water lapped against the black tile, forever bottomless as their lips met hungrily.


	52. Fire

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #52: Fire  
Word count: 100

Olivia leaned back, nestling against Gregory's chest as his arms went around her. She shivered, slipping between his legs as his chin rested on her head. "Cold?" he whispered.

She nodded, letting his hands enfold hers as a blanket of white fell outside the large window. The thick wool sweater was a mask for the life fluttering within her as he hugged her tighter. She smiled to herself, the fire in the hearth snapping as she looked up at him. "That's better," she replied softly as she fell back into his arms, a wave of comfort sweeping over her. "_Much_."


	53. Earth

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #53: Earth  
Word count: 100

"Go to hell!"

The door slammed shut with a resounding slam, one that threatened to split the door from the frame. Olivia shrieked an unintelligible curse, her hand flying out to strike the frame photo on her bureau. "Bastard!" she growled, her face flushed with anger as the door flew open. She whirled around, her eyes bright as she glowered at her husband. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Never is a long time."

A fresh shot of ire rocked her, sending her blood to a boil as she spat out, "_Never_!" The earth swelled with tension, quivering as their glares met.


	54. Air

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #54: Air  
Word count: 100

Olivia broke away, gasping for breath as Gregory lowered to her. The leather seat stuck to her back, ripping as she shifted beneath him. His eyes softened, the brown warming as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. She quivered as his finger followed the curve of her neck, dipping into the hollow of her throat.

Crickets sang in harmony, coming together in a symphony with the crashing surf. Her chest rocked beneath his as he wedged a leg between hers, parting them gently. She licked her lips in anticipation, the scent of wildflowers perfuming the night air.


	55. Spirit

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #55: Spirit  
Word count: 100

The realtor's footsteps receded down the hall, leaving Olivia in her former bedroom. She turned in a small circle, taking in the bare vastness of the way it once was. Her mouth set, the wind howling through the open window. A thousand memories flooded her mind, a torrent of life that she relived in an instant.

A sob rose in her throat and she brought her hand to her lips, trembling. Spirits whispered from the corners of the room, a haunting assault. She thought of Gregory, alone in a jail cell as she stood likewise, held captive by her memories.


	56. Breakfast

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #56: Breakfast  
Word count: 100

Gregory frowned, lowering the financial section as Olivia reached across him. The headboard creaked as she settled against it, chewing her lip in thought as she skimmed the headlines. "Done with breakfast?"

She murmured her response, distracted as her eyes narrowed. He shook his head, leaning forward to push her discarded tray away. She sighed, edged with frustration as she reached for his face, pulling the reading glasses from them. "You need your own," he chuckled as she glanced up, the frames balanced delicately on the edge of her nose.

"Maybe tomorrow," she smirked, turning back to the morning paper.


	57. Lunch

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #57: Lunch  
Word count: 100

The soft piano tickled the air, smoky in the dull light. Olivia leaned against the bar, reaching for her vodka martini. The man leaned against her, reaching for her waist as he whispered, "You're stunning." She nodded blandly, sipping at her drink as his hand trailed the underside of her breast. "Absolutely stunning," he continued softly. "Does your husband know?"

She sighed, bored to her eyeballs. He pressed onward, drawing her close. "He doesn't deserve you," he whispered as she wrinkled her nose at his cheap cologne.

"Please," she scoffed, pushing him away. "He destroys men like you before lunch."


	58. Dinner

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #58: Dinner  
Word count: 100

The flatware clinked against the china, filling the tense silence as pale sunlight fell in through the tall windows. Gregory cleared his throat, looking up at his wife. "_Dear_?"

Olivia raised her eyes slowly, her brow arching as he continued, "Headmaster Burroughs seems to think that Sean's acting out is the result of a maladjusted home life." She chuckled into her wine glass as Sean and Caitlin's eyes met glumly. "What do you say to that?"

She took a deep gulp of wine, fortification as she met her husband's eyes. "I don't know why he would think that," she deadpanned.


	59. Food

_A/N: Much thanks to Deborah, who gave some invaluable inspiration that made this "moment" possible!_

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #59: Food  
Word count: 100

"Darling?"

Gregory rolled over, blinking sleepily as he looked up at his wife. Unlike him, she was wide awake and sitting up in the bed. "What's wrong?"

A guilty look washed across Olivia's face as she lowered her eyes. "I'm hungry."

He nodded, stifling a yawn as he pushed himself up. "What do you want this time?"

"Scrambled eggs." Pause. "On onion bread." Pause. "With melted chocolate on top."

He grimaced, stepping into his shoes. "Is that all?" She bobbed her head, smiling bashfully. "I'll be back."

"Don't forget the garlic!" she called out as he shuffled from the room.


	60. Drink

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #60: Drink  
Word count: 100

"Excuse me," Olivia whispered, pulling back her hand. She turned away, the whisper of a smile on her lips. A blush rose in her neck as she left the balcony, Gregory's eyes burning into her back.

She lingered a moment, letting him drink up the sight of her illuminated in the doorway. A low hum went through her, an electrical current as his footsteps echoed against the stone. She gasped when his finger grazed her back, following the curve of her spine. "Stay."

Olivia glanced over her shoulder, turning her eyes up slowly. "I barely know you," she whispered back.


	61. Winter

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #61: Winter  
Word count: 100

The wind howled, biting cold in the dark. Olivia shivered and pressed closer to Gregory, who wrapped his arm around her. "Almost there," he promised with a slight chuckle.

Snow crunched beneath their feet as they trudged on through the winter night. Flurries fell from the sky and through the air perfumed with the scent of burning wood. "I hope so," Olivia said through clattering teeth. "I don't think I can feel my toes anymore."

"Close your eyes." She grinned, but obliged as he took her hand and pulled her along. "Okay," he said after several moments. "Now open them."


	62. Spring

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #62: Spring  
Word count: 100

"Now open them."

Olivia opened her eyes slowly as his hands slipped down to her hips. "Oh," she gasped as warm golden light stained her face. "Gregory…"

The small fir stood in a clearing, swathed in bright lights and fully decorated for Christmas. The lights glowed against the snow, a beacon for the lost in the dark night. Tears sprang to her eyes as she softly asked, "How-"

He turned her around, catching the tear that rolled down her cheek. "A master never reveals his secrets." She grinned, her eyes shining as he continued, "It's yours until the spring thaw."


	63. Summer

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #63: Summer  
Word count: 100

Gregory came out of the closet and dropped a pile of shirts into the suitcase. He turned away, meeting his wife's eyes as he did. "Don't look at me like that."

Olivia sighed glumly, bringing the tumbler of vodka to her lips. "I'm sorry," she murmured, lowering her eyes.

"Olivia-"

"I mean it!" She took a fortifying sip and looked back at him. "I mean, you're only going to be gone the whole summer. The children and I will be fine."

"It's only eight weeks."

"That's fifty-six bloody days."

"I'll be back on day twenty-eight."

"And then you're leaving…_again_."


	64. Fall

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #64: Fall  
Word count: 100

Gregory stepped onto the beach and into a boisterous party. Blazing torches lit the night, casting an orange glow on everything. His eyes adjusted and he saw his fiancée dancing and singing on a table, a frozen margarita balanced precariously in her hand.

The crowd around her parted for him, begetting an exclusive path. Olivia looked down, grinning when she saw him. "Darling! You're here!"

He nodded and called out, "Aren't you worried about falling?"

She rocked her hips gently, swaying to the beat. "Not when you're here to catch me," she sang, bringing a reluctant smile to his lips.


	65. Passing

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #65: Passing  
Word count: 100

Olivia raised the glass of Chardonnay, her eyes turned up over the rim. Around her the ball continued in a controlled frenzy, a sea of people separating her and Gregory. Across the room, she watched a bleached blonde draw him into conversation. The woman's hand trailed the length of his arm, eventually snaking around his waist. He turned to her, whispering into her ear.

Five years ago, Olivia would've slipped between them, making her presence known. It had always amused him when she had bouts of possessiveness. Now, she just stood still and sipped her wine, the moment passing her.


	66. Rain

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #66: Rain  
Word count: 100

Olivia slid down the bench next to him, watching quietly. His hands moved over the keys, painstakingly evoking the haunting melody. The crescendo swelled between them, summing up all that remained unsaid.

Gregory's eyes were closed, letting the mournful piece consume him. Rain pelted the windowpane, the heavens shedding the tears that he couldn't. She bit her lip, her heart breaking when he finally looked over at her with hollow eyes. His hands stilled, the piano echoing the final note as she whispered, "You told me you didn't play anymore."

He sighed, looking down. "My mother's lasting gift to me."


	67. Snow

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #67: Snow  
Word count: 100

"If this were a movie, it would be funny."

"This is no movie, Liv."

Olivia sighed, crossing her arms against her chest. "You're no fun."

"_This_ isn't fun."

"But darling, it's a beautifully romantic story. Two lovers, snowbound at an isolated cabin."

"Except," Gregory pointed out, "I'm missing an important meeting because we're stuck here another day."

"Stuck?" she huffed, narrowing her eyes. "I'll have you know, _Counselor_, that there are several men who would be more than willing to be stuck here with me!"

An unruly smirk curled his mouth. "Several, eh?"

She flopped next to him, grinning. "_Several_."


	68. Lightning

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #68: Lightning  
Word count: 100

They say that lightning never strikes the same place twice. Ever. The proverbial "they" believe that they are right. Gregory has spent a lifetime proving them wrong. He grinned at his reflection, straightening his tie. He has done what they said was impossible. And none too soon.

"It's time."

He turned, following Sean into the small windswept garden. The priest nodded and they turned, waiting expectantly. Olivia's neutral suit belied the quiet excitement dancing in her eyes. She took Gregory's hand, passing Caitlin her small bouquet of flowers.

Gregory drew her closer, whispering in her ear, "Lightning struck us twice."


	69. Thunder

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #69: Thunder  
Word count: 100

Gregory stood at the windows, watching the storm rage across the beach. Strong wind and lightning set the backdrop for torrential rain. But it was the thunder that got to him.

It quaked violently, shaking the sturdy house down to its foundation. Olivia could never stand the thunder, her eyes wide with panic as she found solace in his arms. Burying herself in his embrace as he whispered reassurances in her ear.

He sighed, his empty arms aching as he wondered if it was raining on the cruise. If she still needed someone to hold her until she fell asleep.


	70. Storm

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #70: Storm  
Word count: 100

"I need a drink."

"How surprising." Gregory made a show of looking at his watch and clicked his tongue in mock surprise. "It's nearly noon. What took you so long?"

Olivia's blue eyes darkened as she glared, her mouth tightening angrily. "Go to hell," she hissed as she spun away from him.

He chuckled ruefully to himself, reaching for his mug of coffee as she stormed out of his study. Her footsteps receded down the hall, born on a swell of anger. He looked up at the doorway, still feeling her presence in the room and shook his head regretfully.


	71. Broken

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #71: Broken  
Word count: 100

Olivia glanced up as her husband barreled through the front door, barking into his cell phone. "He said _what_?" she heard him growl and she shivered, recognizing the fury driving him forward. She stood slowly, pulling her sweater around her thin frame as he snapped the phone shut. "What's wrong?"

"Sean," he said flatly, shrugging out of his coat. "He told the headmaster that he wasn't coming home for Christmas because he comes from a broken home."

Her jaw dropped as a chill swept over her. "He didn't," she gasped, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Believe it. He did."


	72. Fixed

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #72: Fixed  
Word count: 100

Gregory followed the officer down the hall, rubbing his tired eyes. "This way," he heard the officer say. He sighed, pursing his lips when he saw Olivia. She sat in the corner of the cell, her knees drawn up to her chin. "Give us a moment," he said to the officer.

Olivia looked up slowly, blinking. Her face was pale and drawn, her wrist bandaged. "A DUI?" he asked as she stood, brushing her hair from her eyes. She shrugged and he swallowed a burst of ire. "I fixed it."

A patronizing smirk curled her lips. "Of course you did."


	73. Light

_A/N: This drabble lives in the same universe as "The Garden of Reverie." It was one of those snippets of a scene that never made it into the actual story. _

Prompt #73: Light  
Word count: 100

Olivia reluctantly let him pull her into the master bedroom, watching the shroud of night. A phantom hand reached from the shadows, clamping around her mouth and she shuddered.

Gregory felt her tremble and cupped her shoulders, letting her lean into him. The sound of Christopher babbling in the nursery reached them, a comfort. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Watch."

She nodded and his hand slipped away, flicking the switch. Soft golden light sprang to life, gently baptizing the domed ceiling and chasing away the haunting shadows. "You're never too old for a night light," he murmured.


	74. Dark

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #74: Dark  
Word count: 100

A film of steam already began to coat the mirror as Gregory leaned against the doorjamb. "Going somewhere?" he called over the roaring showerhead.

She opened the glass door, her wet hair plastered to her head. "Work," she muttered, her mood dark.

"Why?"

As she worked the shampoo in, she called out, "Oh, you know…the usual reasons: bills, bills, bills. And, oh yes, _rent_."

"Stop paying rent."

"Will you tell that to my landlord?" she chuckled.

He moved closer to the shower, lost in a billow of French lavender. "You can…when you tell him that you're moving in with me."


	75. Shattered

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #75: Shattered  
Word count: 100

Olivia sat on the bed, surrounded by piles of clothes. Her hands moved at lightening speed, folding blouses and pants before dropping them into the suitcase. "You're packing for a month," she heard him say and she glanced up.

"I'm not," she insisted.

Gregory lay down, the bed rocking as he continued, "At the rate you're going, we'll never get to Carmel…therefore shattering my plans for us."

She groaned, a grin of mock insult on her lips as she tossed a sandal at him. She hid a laugh behind her hand and squirmed away as he playfully grabbed for her.


	76. Rebirth

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #76: Rebirth  
Word count: 100

The ice cubes clinked against the crystal, a chorus of wretched bells. She giggled, sliding off the sofa and onto the floor. She reached for the bottle, vodka sloshing down the sides of the glass. How clumsy, she thought, using the sleeve of her robe to wipe it up.

She winced, the liquor burning her throat as she swallowed the glassful. He had been angry, _so_ angry. Her eyes darkened, her stomach warming as the alcohol made its way through her. He was gone and she was here, killing herself a thousand times over before doing it all again tomorrow.


	77. Paralysis

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #77: Paralysis  
Word count: 100

Time ground to a stop, the stunned crowd turning back. Del's words echoed, painful ice surrounding Gregory's heart. _The love of my life…my darlin'…Olivia Richards…_

He turned slowly to her, his bones creaking as his eyes danced over her. She gasped, her eyes wide. _My darlin'… _Hideous images flashed before his eyes, taunting him from a frozen web of surprise. The two of them, a mess of sweaty, entwined limbs. Del's hands running over her flesh, leering as her legs tightened around his waist.

He hissed, catching his breath as she grabbed his arm. "I didn't know," she whispered insistently.


	78. Disease

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #78: Disease  
Word count: 100

Gregory watched his wife spin away from him and he struggled for breath. For calm. For resisting the urge to spin her around and shake her until her teeth rattled. A hideous thunder suffocated his chest and he heard her speaking over the static.

"And don't pretend that you're at the office every night," she snapped, glancing over her shoulder. "It's an insult."

"Insult? Insult!" he roared, wrenching her around. She winced, his hand iron around her arm as he jerked her close. "Can you blame me?" he growled, wanting to return the betrayal that ate away at his soul.


	79. Agony

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #79: Agony  
Word count: 100

She fell against him, struggling as he wrapped his arms around her. The heel of her palm slammed into his jaw, sending a white-hot charge through his skull that he barely noticed. Her tears fell, splattering on his arm and the thin sheet covering her.

But it was her cry that had the power to kill him a thousand times over.

The anguished howl filled her chest, rushing forth in a tide of overwhelming grief. He held her closer, her sobs muffled against his chest. "Not again!" she shrieked, her voice rising to a fevered pitch of hysteria. "Not again!"


	80. Healing

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #80: Healing  
Word count: 100

Gregory lowered the paper slowly as Olivia breezed into the dining room. He watched, riveted, as she fixed herself a cup of coffee and turned to the table. She glanced at him for a moment, smiling as she kissed Caitlin's head. Her hand grazed his as she took a seat between their toddler and him. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked slowly.

She set the cup down and stared deeply into his eyes. "It was time to get up," she said with a simplicity that took his breath away. "Caity needs her mother. You need your wife."


	81. Blind

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #81: Blind  
Word count: 100

"Well?" she asked, twirling slowly. "How do I look?"

"Terrific," he mumbled, distracted as the baseball game moved into the bottom of the ninth inning.

She cleared her throat and moved closer, standing directly in front of the television set. "But, you weren't even looking at me," she pointed out.

He sighed, gazing at her with such intensity that she shivered. "You are," he said softly, "the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even a blind man would tell you that."

"Good," she whispered as he ran his hands down her bare arms. "That's who I'm going to see."


	82. Deaf

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #82: Deaf  
Word count: 100

"Joy?"

Olivia shook her head, shrinking deeper into Gregory's embrace. His breathing was deep and even, lulling her into a peaceful slumber…until another possibility entered her mind. "Natasha?" she whispered aloud, his hand heavy on her still-flat stomach. "Valerie?"

"What are you doing?" he mumbled sleepily.

She glanced over, a warm blush coloring her cheeks. Caught. "You heard me?"

He hugged her closer, yawning. "I was sleeping. I'm not deaf," he explained as he kissed the side of her head.

She giggled, turning into the nook of his shoulder. "Laura? Caitlin?" she asked softly.

"You seem sure it's a girl."


	83. Lost

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #83: Lost  
Word count: 100

Olivia looked up, closing her book. "Well?" He sighed, dropping his briefcase with such finality that she knew. "I'm sorry," she sighed, standing slowly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I lost," Gregory muttered, squeezing tight and looking deep into her eyes. "It's not the end of the world."

"Oh," she scoffed, cupping his face affectionately. "Don't give me that. You hate to lose."

"I do," he admitted.

She followed him to the bar, pressing against his back. "Let's take the boat out," she whispered, bringing a reluctant smile to his face. "You. Me. A pitcher of Sangria. Catalina."


	84. Found

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #84: Found  
Word count: 100

"Which tie?"

Olivia poked her head out of the bathroom, holding a curling iron to her dark hair. Her face scrunched in thought, eyeing the choices. "That one," she said finally, gesturing to the one in Gregory's left hand.

He draped it around his neck, following her back into the bathroom. "What would I do without you?" he asked, leaning against the marble counter as he waited.

She chuckled, setting the iron aside as she reached for his collar. "You'd find you're way," she sighed, tying the silk together. Her fingers moved quickly, straightening the knot and tightening it. "Eventually."


	85. Missing

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #85: Missing  
Word count: 100

"May I just say again how utterly ridiculous I think this is?"

"You may," Olivia said pleasantly, the locks on her suitcase snapping.

Gregory stubbed out his cigar, a haze of smoke surrounding him as he crossed the bedroom. "We're going to be married tomorrow."

"Which is why," she sighed, "I'm going to my parent's tonight and you won't see me until the ceremony." She chuckled softly when he rolled his eyes and said, "It's-"

"Tradition," he finished. "Yes, I know."

"I'm just missing one thing before I go."

"What's that?"

"This," she murmured, pressing her lips gently against his.


	86. Choices

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #86: Choices  
Word count: 100

She plays it at night, when she can't sleep and Gregory's working late. At least that's what he says. She really can't be sure anymore.

She'll roll over, facing his side of the bed so that she can rest her head on his pillow. It smells like him. She lets her mind wander to the choices that led her to this place in her life.

What if she and Gregory had divorced last summer?

What if she didn't drink so much?

What if she hadn't miscarried?

What if she married AJ instead?

What if she never met Gregory at all?


	87. Life

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #87: Life  
Word count: 100

Gregory watches his wife slump into the chair, hanging her head. Her eyes are hidden behind her dark sunglasses, but he knows they're bloodshot and puffy. Her skin is pale, her throat working as she breathes against the nausea.

The children sit quietly, staring down into their bowls of cereal. The flatware clinks against the bowls and a seagull screeches in the distance. Caitlin peaks up at him, unsure of his mood until he reaches over and pats her shoulder.

"I'll be home at six," he says, standing and kissing the children's heads.

Just another day in the life of.


	88. He

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #88: He  
Word count: 100

Olivia sighed into her drink, bored. A band of wind snapped over the beach, sending up a plume of sand. It stung her eyes and she grimaced, fed up. "Bette, I'm going home."

Bette nodded, distracted by the man whispering in her ear. Olivia turned, walking straight into a strange pair of arms. The man's dark eyes swept over her, piercing her soul as she fell against him. "I'm sorry," she gasped as he steadied her.

"Don't be," he murmured, a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

She turned to Bette, shaking her. "Who's he?"

"Oh," she sighed, "that's just Gregory."


	89. She

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #89: She  
Word count: 100

Olivia let AJ guide her out of the church, his arm securely around her. She leaned into him, relying on him as her head swam. She sucked in her breath, shaking her head. Trey was her son. Annie stole him. Annie was now married to Gregory.

She faltered, the ocean breeze nearly knocking her down. "Are you alright?" AJ asked, concerned.

Turning slowly to him, she was about to answer when she saw them. Gregory and Annie, leaving the church. They sauntered past, Annie cooing into Gregory's ear.

The truth rose in her throat and she managed to croak, "She-"


	90. It

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #90: It  
Word count: 100

Bette leaned over, peering anxiously into the large box. "What is it?" she asked.

Olivia laughed softly, setting the top aside as she dug through the layers of tissue paper. Her hand brushed against something cool and she bit the corner her lip as she pulled it out. "It's-" she sighed, cradling the statue in her hand. Sunlight streamed through the windows of her apartment, catching on the hand-blown crystal.

"This is major," her friend gushed, eyes wide.

She opened the note card, the paper heavy in her hand. "_An angel for an angel_," she read quietly, smiling. "_Love, Gregory_."


	91. Birthday

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #91: Birthday  
Word count: 100

It was the moment he knew.

The crowd moved around Gregory, dozens of children tearing through the party. He raised the Bordeaux to his lips, watching Olivia over the rim. She shook her head as Bette extended her arms, passing her the birthday girl.

His breath ran shallow as she drew Annie to her, cradling the one year old. Olivia looked up, catching his eye and she shrugged bashfully. A warm feeling tugged at his heart, watching the way the sunlight enfolded her and the toddler.

It was the moment he knew Olivia would be the mother of his children.


	92. Christmas

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #92: Christmas  
Word count: 100

Gregory glanced over his shoulder as the study door opened. "This is the last of them," he replied softly.

Olivia's robe was a whisper of silk as she stepped into the room, nodding. "I see," she murmured.

He watched her lower herself to the sofa, sitting awkwardly next to him. He sighed to himself, pushing the last gift aside. "About before," he heard her begin and he shook his head.

"Not now," he sighed, wincing as he stood and stretched. "It's Christmas."

Her eyes fell as she nodded, twisting her rings anxiously. "Alright," she whispered as he walked past her.


	93. Thanksgiving

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #93: Thanksgiving  
Word count: 100

"So, you eat? That's all this holiday is about?"

Gregory chuckled to himself, glancing in the mirror as he changed lanes. "In addition to commemorating the first Thanksgiving the Pilgrims shared with the Native Americans."

Olivia smiled and leaned into him. His arm slipped around her, drawing her closer. "And then, you stole all their land," she said softly, her fingers walking slowly up his chest.

He stole the briefest looks, her eyes turned up in amusement. "Is that what they taught you in England?" he teased, meriting a playful nod. "Well, those Pilgrims must have been relatives of mine."


	94. Solstice

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #94: Solstice  
Word count: 100

The sun blazed in the sky, a ring of haze clouding the burning orb. A gentle wind brushed over them, the ocean lapping against the hull. Olivia rolled over onto her side, leaning up on her arms. White light glinted on the surface, burning her eyes. She sighed, the deck warm beneath her. "The sun," she murmured, hanging her head, "it's…odd."

"Long day," Gregory replied, shading his eyes. He ran his hand down her back, following the curve of her spine. She shifted beneath him, inching closer. Her lips parted, her eyes dark as she slid her leg between his.


	95. New Year

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #95: New Year  
Word count: 100

The fireworks exploded overhead, the band swinging into a rousing crescendo. Confetti rained down, the bits of bright paper catching in Olivia's dark hair. The flute of champagne was chilled in her hand and she raised it slowly to her lips. Unease churned in her stomach, a mockery to the joyous celebration around her.

Her chin quivered, her eyes watering when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gregory's face was grim as he gently turned her around. She sighed, her eyes falling as he drew her in. His arms went around her, sealing her in a cocoon of forgiveness.


	96. Charade

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #96: Charade (Writer's Choice)  
Word count: 100

"It's times like this when I-" Olivia muttered, turning away.

"What?" Gregory watched her shake her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "When you what?"

She turned back to him, her mournful eyes bright. "When I wonder why we ever married at _all_," she whispered, a sob consuming her last word. He sat down slowly, surrendering to the embrace of the sofa. "But, I don't want this," she cried, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she gestured wildly. "This-, this _charade_!"

He watched her, weeping into her hand as a darkness crept through him. "So," he said, without emotion, "you've decided?"


	97. Sequel

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #97: Sequel (Writer's Choice)  
Word count: 100

Blind rage coursed through Olivia, red dancing in her vision. The breath caught in her throat, Annie snickering into her wine glass. Her diamond glittered, catching in the light and she found herself drawn to it. "You know, Annie," she said darkly, "this is almost too good."

She watched the younger woman back away, her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?" she shrieked, crashing into the stone mantle. "Did you fall off the wagon again?"

Olivia chuckled meanly, grabbing her hand and wrenching it up. "You're the unfortunate sequel that can never live up to the original."


	98. Gone

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #98: Gone (Writer's Choice)  
Word count: 100

"Gone?" she heard Gregory ask the flustered owner. "How can her shoes be gone?"

Olivia wished for a hole to open in the floor, swallowing her. The ridiculously high price of the stolen shoes blinked in her head, a whole week's pay. "Let's just go," she whispered, mortified at the unexpected turn of events.

"Okay," he agreed as he swung her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stunned.

"You can't walk around without shoes."

She smiled to herself, lowering her head to his shoulder. How many other first dates ended with her being swept off her feet?


	99. You

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #99: You (Writer's Choice)  
Word count: 100

Olivia looked up, not sure that she heard him right. "What?"

His hand ran down her back, sending a tingle up her spine. "I asked," he said slowly, sleepily, "what you wanted?"

She leaned up, her long hair spilling over his chest. "What I want?" she repeated, her voice husky in the late night. She chuckled softly, pressing against him. "You."

"Just me?" Gregory asked, amused.

"Just you," she whispered, climbing on top of him. She leaned in, her breasts flattening against his chest. "Get me what I want." Her eyes flashed wickedly, her lips brushing against his. "Pretty please?"


	100. Monday

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #100: Monday (Writer's Choice)  
Word count: 100

Gregory looked through the patio doors, the phone against his head. His secretary droned aimlessly and for a brief moment, he reveled in the mindless solitude. He saw his wife, sitting at the table. Her face was still, her eyes fixated on something in the distance.

He sighed to himself, the rising sun another nail in his coffin. The chasm between them had reached such a size that he could no longer see the other side.

There was silence on the other end and he began speaking about his case, opening the glass door.

Another start to an ordinary Monday.

THE END.


End file.
